The Truth About Shikon
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: We've seen what others think, but what does the Shikon?


_**Truth Of The Shikon**_

Disclaimer: I own all of your souls, but I don't own my own! That I sold for chocolate. Along with things I don't own is Inu-Yasha or anything else I might mention.

Summary: We've seen what others think, but what does the Shikon?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

"Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me

"Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

"I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in

"But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?

"Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

"There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

"Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?

"I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

"When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"

She sings that to me, constantly. In a way it describes the three of us so perfectly. Higurashi Kagome, the girl with so many secrets and façades I don't think even she knows who she really is, maybe it _is_ the innocent she pretends to be, maybe it's the cruel mercenary-child she was forced to be to defend herself for years. My little silver mask, the one who is, in a way, my child, my Kanna, little white Void. And me, with my games, my duality, my haunting pains, which tear me apart.

"Kanna... You're here again, you shouldn't be. You're supposed to be Naraku's most loyal, but you're not, in a way. You're mine, _my_ most loyal. Like Kagome, but different. Perhaps it's because you know the truth. No, that can't be it, Kikyou knew the truth, yet was never loyal, just wanting to be free of burden. Kagome was always loyal, even before she knew everything. And you do not yet know the full truth.

"There are many misconceptions about the Shikon no Tama, the first, and worst, is that it is M-Midoriko's Soul. I-it is not. Let me tell you a story my little void, little child with the mirror mask. There was once a great priestess. A kind, tender, fierce, forgiving and loving soul. One who cared not about blood, species or race. Of status, wealth or power. She was a beautiful priestess. Pure, enchanting. She fell in love one day, with a man who seduced her for her power. A man who was seduced _by_ her.

"She was a mortal priestess, he was a Tenrikyo of the heavens, one who, through lust of power, sold his soul to a man named Lucifer, Morning Star, and bound demons into his body. She knew what most did not, and still do not. The purity of emotion. There will never be a _pure_ wish upon the Shikon no Tama my daughter, not unless the wish is made from a truely pure _emotion_.

"But I digress... My long struggle has made me weary. The great priestess, was called... Why yes, Midoriko. You are intelligent my daughter... Is that a blush I see on your face? My humble little child, do not feel embarassed by the truth. The priestess, Midoriko, and the Fallen Tenrikyo had a child, an unborn child from her forgiving soul and his repentant heart. Why unborn? Because Lucifer did not appreciate the priestess stealing away his most loyal, greedy, and powerful general.

"He sent wave upon wave of tortured souls and demons upon them. But if it was just that they could have succeeded, together they could have conquered them all. But the people of Nihon, where we are now, felt betrayed by their great, wise priestess. She spurnned advances by all lords and ladies. From human daimyo to immortal Taiyoukai, Sidhe Rulers to human Mage Royals, Gods and Heavenly creatures, Dieties and immortal creatures. Yet accepted this false, deceptive, blond foreigner into her arms, her heart. The betrayal, is what killed her.

"Yes my little Kanna, her people turnned their backs upon her for mating, bonding, with this foreign man, and killed her with her trust. The two had no choice left, they were dying from the assault on both sides. Midoriko did not want her home to be torn apart by the battles of her people against her people. And the priestess knew that Lucifer wanted the child, to pay for the priestess's and the Tenrikyo's greatest sin, Love.

"So, in a method untried but true. The great Midoriko faced off against her lover, and they staged a betrayal of each other. To bring peace to their beloved lands, and hide their child from Lucifer. Midoriko tore her soul from her dieing body and used it to send the child into her lover's. The two lovers' souls swirlled around the child and encased it in sweet, soft, opalescent white crystal. To protect the child until it was grown. A forbidden, at the time, and still by Mikos and Juuji, child of a priestess and a demon/Tenrikyo. The two souls rested then, hidden, protected, until they gained enough strength to be reincarnated. And their child stayed safe, though trapped. Growing and flourishing as millions upon millions fought and died for it's power.

"Torn between the voices and desires of the souls and minds it's shell has absorbed, constantly flickering between corruption and purity. Burnned alive with no one but itself to hear it scream. Shattered, and forced to grow in strength too quickly, weakend by fluctuating power struggles, and weariness of it's one day of agony, one day of weakness, around it. Growing, gaining power, more than enough power to become flesh and blood, but not knowing exactly how to free itself.

"... Yes, Kanna my darling, you know now, the full truth of who I am. I am the child of Midoriko and Lukaster. My name is Ginshi, the Silver Death, in Nihon, Mahina, the Full Moon, in foreign lands. But you little tenshi, can still call me mother."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **


End file.
